


Just a Few More (More Time To Save You)

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bio!Parents AU, Character Death, Chloé adopted by her butler who quit the hotel, F/M, It makes sense in my tumblr post, Mari is Adrien and Chloe's kid, When she was like..i think a few months old, ml au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: This goes well with my au and the song is Eleven Minutes by Yungblud ft. Halsey.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois
Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Just a Few More (More Time To Save You)

**Author's Note:**

> https://virgil-is-a-cutie.tumblr.com/post/189951756085/ok-so-an-au-for-adrien is the au where this song fic is based off of.

_**I’m 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day** _

_**I’m 11 minutes away, so why aren’t you here?** _

Mr. Bug, or really Adrien, pants as he ties up Mayura 2.0 with rope.

Or should he say Lila, his heart had wanted to feel bad when he took off her broken miraculous. Except, he really couldn’t feel bad for her.

Not with how she caused the class, minus Nathaniel and Sabrina, to treat Chloé when she was pregnant.

Nor did he care about how skeletal she looked. Nor of how sickly pale she looked to be.

Just like when his mother was when she got sick.

He looked around, his cheek still dripping of blood from when Lila had scratched him. He frowns as Kitty Meow, a.k.a Chloé, didn’t call him through his ladybug yo-yo.

 _‘She should’ve called by now,’_ He thinks to himself as he waits for his fiancé to call for him.

It was the final battle, almost a huge chunk of Pari was destroyed. Thankfully, the mayor had made construction work on a few safety basements whenever an Akuma battle occured.

All that the second year of Hawkmoth’s reign.

**_I think I missed you callin’ on the other line_ **

**_I’m just thinkin’ all these thoughts up in my mind_ **

**_Talkin’ love but I can’t even read the signs_ **

**_I would sell my soul for a bit more time_ **

**_You stain all on my body like you’re red wine_ **

**_You’re the fuckin’ acid to my alkaline_ **

**_You run your middle finger up and down my spine_ **

**_I’m sorry there was no one to apologize_ **

Adrien frowns and uses his yo-yo to call Chloé, she was still in the suit so her baton would be heard of course.

Tikki was helpful enough to give him two yo-yos. One to swing and the other to call and bring in akuma butterflies.

He swings around. He had yet to cast the miraculous cure, he needed the butterfly miraculous before he cast it. Didn’t want anything to give a chance for Hawkmoth to slip away.

He swings to the last place he left his queen.

Le Grand Paris.

And it was in rubble. Everything very much destroyed.

How Chloé always envisioned it to be once her father told her who her biological parents were and why he adopted her.

**_I’m so fuckin’ sorry, I’m so fuckin’ sorry_ **

**_I’ve been playing somebody and it’s helping nobody_ **

**_And her lipstick arithmetic didn’t stick_ **

**_And now I’m sick, throwing fits_ **

**_And yeah, I’ve seen you in my head every fuckin’ day since I left_ **

**_You on the floor with your hands 'round your head_ **

**_And I’m down and depressed_ **

**_All I want is your head on my chest_ **

**_Touchin’ feet, I’m 11_ **

He looked around and cups his hand, “Kitty!” he yells out.

He looks around shouting out for his fiancé before calling her again.

 _'Love me rough and let me fly,’_ rang out and Adrien’s blood ran cold.

That was Chloé’s ringtone for him.

He looked around and his heart beat faster and faster before he saw the butterfly miraculous.

His eyes widened before he picked it up and put it away on his pocket that he had on his outfit.

He looked around and his heart stopped.

**_I’m 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day_ **

**_I’m 11 minutes away, so why aren’t you here?_ **

**_You’re 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day_ **

**_You’re 11 minutes away, so why aren’t you here?_ **

Chloé, his Chloé was laying there.

Curled up in her side, very bruised, her wavy blonde hair making a halo around her head.

But what caused him to choke on his words was the blood.

There was so much blood around her.

**_Tell me what you need, I can make you more than what you are_ **

**_Come and lay the roses on the floor, every single Sunday, don’t get bored_ **

**_I just want to freeze, I can give you more than what you are_ **

**_Now I see you standing all alone, I never thought the world would turn to stone_ **

“PRINCESS!” Adrien screams as he drops his yo-yo and rushed over to her and gently cupped her cheeks and checked her pulse.

She had none.

**_So call me stupid, call me sad_ **

**_You’re the best I’ve ever had_ **

**_You’re the worst I’ve ever had_ **

**_And that keeps fuckin’ with my head_ **

**_Call me stupid, call me sad_ **

**_You’re the best I’ve ever had_ **

**_You’re the worst I’ve ever had_ **

**_And that keeps fuckin’ with my head_ **

“P…Plagg?” he calls out to his fiancé’s Kwami, he looked around and his heartbroke what he saw.

Plagg curled up beside Chloé and weakly purring.

**_I’m 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day_ **

**_I’m 11 minutes away, so why aren’t you here? (Why aren’t you here?)_ **

**_You’re 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day_ **

**_You’re 11 minutes away, so why aren’t you here? (Why aren’t you here?)_ **

Luka had been blocked from trying to reach the akuma attack, but he was able to sneak off and turned to Viperon.

Luka finally was able to make it to the site panting and he choked on air as he saw Chloé.

Bruised, bleeding…. and dead.

“Plagg? How long has she been like this?” Mr. Bug asked allowed.

“Eleven minutes kid…. but even with second chance she can’t come back…”

“W…what?”

**_So call me stupid, call me sad_ **

“Fluff…Fluff told you and even Sass that you…can’t change the future at all if it’s set,” Plagg said weakly.

“She died when detransformed…. the miraculous cure can’t fix this kid. It can’t.”

**_You’re the best I’ve ever had_ **

**_You’re the worst I’ve ever had_ **

**_And that keeps fuckin’ with my head_ **

**_Call me stupid, call me sad_ **

**_You’re the best I’ve ever had_ **

**_You’re the worst I’ve ever had_ **

**_And that keeps fuckin’ with my head_ **

Adriend chokes on his sobs as he falls on his knees and screams brokenheartedly.

His Chloé was gone.

Marianna’s mama was gone.

He was all alone.

If only he had came 11 minutes before.

**_You’re 11 minutes away and I have missed you all day_ **

**_So why aren’t you here?_ **

**_Why aren’t you here?_ **

**_Why aren’t you here?_ **

_**Why aren’t you here?** _

_**Why aren’t you here?** _


End file.
